


touch me with a kiss

by softdaydream



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, seulrene in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdaydream/pseuds/softdaydream
Summary: With Joohyun in the warmth of her embrace, Seulgi remembers why even Joohyun's quietness feels like love.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	touch me with a kiss

Seulgi can’t take her eyes off of Joohyun.

She could spend an eternity studying her beauty. They have been standing side by side for over a decade and still Joohyun stuns her every day. Exploring her features is an endless journey for Seulgi. It is not only her face or body, but also her heart and mind that make Joohyun irresistible. She’s pretty from every side, and Seulgi can’t stop talking about it.

Falling in love with Joohyun was the easiest. To this day, Seulgi learns something new about her all the time and all of it makes her fall even deeper in love with her. Life as an idol could be exhausting and frightening, but sharing this dream and all its ups and downs with Joohyun makes it worthwhile.

It’s been long, _too long_ , since they had a moment of their own.

It’s a shared feeling between them, but the two are patient. They know better than to take risks. They behave discreetly around others, play the game where the two are obviously close without crossing any lines.

Recently Irene’s atrocious schedules have made sure the woman is deathly tired whenever she crashes at the dorm. Currently in the hotel room after a long night of filming, she isn’t much better. Weeks’ worth of exhaustion lie heavy on her shoulders.

At first Joohyun says she just wants to sleep. Seulgi is content with this, understanding how drained Joohyun must be. The smaller woman is already buried beneath the covers when Seulgi slides on her side of their shared bed. She tugs her pillow close to Joohyun’s, in case the latter wants to cuddle.

When a hand eventually sneaks under her nightshirt, Seulgi knows Joohyun has changed her mind about sleeping. For a while, Joohyun absently traces her stomach with her fingertips. Warmth creeps up to Seulgi’s cheeks as the gentle touch lingers around, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Joohyun presses her forehead against Seulgi’s upper back, then stays still. Seulgi hears her draw a deep breath.

She takes hold of Joohyun’s hand that has stopped by her hip. Joohyun accepts her fingers between her own and squeezes them together. The voice that breaks the silence between them is almost a whimper. 

“Take care of me, Seul...”

Joohyun’s tone is always soft with her, and now it’s even softer, something that could be broken even by a caress. Joohyun misses her.

Seulgi turns to face her and their lips meet halfway. She pulls Joohyun under the blanket and into her secure embrace, drapes her body with her warmth. Joohyun could barely remember how soft Seulgi’s lips feel on her own. Their kisses taste like love, sweet and fulfilling, chaste pecks quickly escalating into a deeper contact. 

Joohyun is done waiting, done being patient, she needs Seulgi all over her. She doesn’t want to be let go for even a second. Only Seulgi knows what Joohyun sounds like begging. She promises Joohyun everything.

The bear sits up and helps Joohyun straddle her lap, her thighs settling on Seulgi’s either side. On her knees Joohyun appears as the taller of the two. She loves to have Seulgi like this, under and in front of her. Joohyun continues to kiss her insistently and undoes the buttons of her bear print shirt, then fondly rubs her biceps.

Despite never being too far away from each other, the two crave the other’s touch. It’s evident in the kisses they trade, in the way they make love.

After Joohyun is stripped from her clothing, Seulgi has a firm grip on her waist, and she pulls the shorter woman even closer to her. She nuzzles her face to Joohyun’s soft chest, places kisses of many kinds all over her breasts. Seulgi doesn’t bite, she doesn’t leave marks, she knows Joohyun is hers. She revels in the feeling of Joohyun’s small but strong hands raking through her hair. Eventually Joohyun’s arms wrap around her, to hold her tighter against her body.

Joohyun’s skin glistening with sweat, her chest ragged with breath and her dark hair messy, is a sight reserved only for Seulgi.

“You’re gorgeous,” Seulgi breathes. She must have said it over a million times and Joohyun doesn’t tire hearing of it from her. The bear’s honest eyes are full of love and adoration as she gazes upwards to her lover.

Seulgi slips a hand between her thighs, touching directly where Joohyun is already melting. Joohyun is so wet at her fingertips, Seulgi’s heart thumps faster as she thinks about it. She watches Joohyun’s pretty lips part with a sigh as she sinks the length of her fingers into her.

Joohyun lays a kiss on Seulgi’s forehead before starting to roll her hips into her touch. With every stroke, her hunger for Seulgi’s love grows stronger. For a while she wants to forget everything that’s not Seulgi. The bear’s other arm shifts around her to support her lower back.

Joohyun is flawless. She’s small and tight, soft and ample. Perfect for Seulgi to hold whilst their bodies work and pulse together. Joohyun isn’t loud, but she always shows what she wants and where they’re heading to. All the little gasps that leave her form are precious to Seulgi. Her quietness makes the rare moans of Seulgi’s name feel even more special. 

At times, the leader gets so worked up by stress that she has a hard time relaxing. There are days when nothing seems to satisfy her. That’s never the case when she’s in Seulgi’s arms, and as with most things in her life, Seulgi is adorably humble about it. 

She just wants to make Joohyun happy. Joohyun’s smile makes her heart sing in an irreplaceable way. It’s been so ever since they met, many, many years ago.

The gentle hold Joohyun has around Seulgi’s neck eases as she tips the dancer’s face back upwards. Joohyun crashes their lips together and eagerly searches for Seulgi’s tongue. Every inch of Joohyun’s body is flushed with heat and somehow Seulgi’s skin still feels hotter. Mouths locked in devouring kisses, Joohyun caresses the bear’s burning red cheeks with her thumbs.

Seulgi keeps sliding into her, fingertips curling deep inside. She’ll do anything for Joohyun’s pleasure, take care of her as long as she needs to. She thumbs at Joohyun’s clit, the thrusts of her fingers slowing down, and Joohyun bucks herself gladly into the unrushed movement.

“Say something,” Seulgi whispers, pressing another kiss under her lover’s jaw, “please Joohyunnie,” 

Even though her body is dripping, telling Seulgi everything she needs to know, she wants to hear her beautiful Joohyun, missing her velvety voice. Joohyun’s eyelashes flutter and she glances down into Seulgi’s waiting eyes.

“I-I love you, Seul,” Joohyun blushes.

She grinds herself roughly into the younger woman’s hand, another high building up fast inside her. It clouds any sensible thoughts she’s got left, overrides them with delight. Seulgi matches the pace of her movements, reading her perfectly, like she always does. Seulgi is so devoted and strong, a lover who knows her inside out, Joohyun is obsessed with the way Seulgi treats her. Pleasure courses through her body in an overwhelming rhythm and she grips Seulgi’s shoulders harder to help her stay in her senses.

“I love you so much, baby bear,” Joohyun’s continued groan brings a smitten smile to Seulgi’s lips.

Both women think they’re the luckiest, getting to have each other like this, loving each other in the same way in a world where love is nowhere near easy. They know that together they could work through anything.

Seulgi soothes Joohyun through her climax, attentive to each wave of her bliss. They stay embracing, Joohyun’s body growing weak as she spends many minutes catching her breath. 

Seulgi listens to the thundering of Joohyun’s heart, the side of her head glued to her chest.

xx

Next morning, Seulgi is gobbling down her breakfast in the hotel restaurant. The spacious dining room is busy with people, mostly with their filming crew of the day. She hopes Joohyun doesn’t mind that she left early. Her stomach was rather demanding about needing something to eat and peaceful Joohyun was too pretty to be disturbed.

Seungwan sits at the table with her, making a quiet bet in her mind about how many toasts Seulgi will devour as her first thing in the morning. Currently she’s on her sixth, the next one ready and waiting on her plate. She can make it up to ten, Seungwan thinks.

After the two have spent minutes arguing whether the droplets of strawberry jam on Seulgi’s plate resemble a face or not, Seulgi huffs and leans back in her chair. Seungwan then spots a familiar figure approaching their two-seat table and she lazily waves at her.

Joohyun walks past the two, playfully tickling Seulgi’s cheek as she goes. The bear doesn’t even flinch at the contact.

“Oh, Joohyun unnie,” she muses. The leader turns briefly to look into her direction while continuing to walk. Seulgi’s bright smile reaches her eyes when it’s returned by her Joohyun.

Suddenly, Seungwan feels like she’s staring directly at the sun. Her own lips twitch upwards, it’s difficult not to smile when Seulgi looks so happy. 

“So, did you let Irene get any sleep last night?” Seungwan asks, buttering another toast for her friend.

“Huh?” Seulgi’s eyes return to Wannie, who’s looking at her expectantly.

“What do you mean, of course I did! You know how tired she’s been lately,” Seulgi’s eyebrows curve in worry. She takes a hesitant bite of the bread in front of her.

“Yeah and I know you _snore_. Like _a lot_ ,” Seungwan snorts, speaking from the experience of a former roommate. Seulgi lets out a big sigh, relaxing in her chair again.

“How would I even know? You need to ask Joohyunnie…” Seulgi mumbles while stuffing her mouth full, then lifting up her gaze.

She finds Joohyun staring at her from another table with transfixed eyes, a smile still lingering on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hi & thank you for reading! ❤️ hope this was worth your time, any comments much appreciated :)


End file.
